Just the beginning
by CreativeMira
Summary: My first fan fiction, hope you like it. Its about the time after as i lay here dying, and how a special friendship take place after the last episode.
1. Action speak louder then words do

She looked back at Damon, "What are we going to do?" Elena asked him with an upset tone in her voice.  
>Damon hopped up from the bed finally having his strength back, his normally laid back face expression was suddenly replaced with a worried look in his eyes.<br>She walked over to him, taking a hard grip around his muscular arm,

"Damon, please answer me". Damon looked strictly at her, his voice shaking with rage, "don't you think I'm trying to figure that out Elena", he pulled his arm away.

"If that's how you are going to act I'm going", Elena glanced over at him to see if she would get a reaction from Damon, but he just kept walking around the room not even bothered by her.  
><em>Fine then. <em>She thought to herself as she marched furiously out of his bedroom.  
>As Elena walked down the long dark hallway at the Salvatore boarding house, she only had one thought in her mind, Stefan.<br>She could not believe that he sacrificed himself, for his brother. And here she had been in a room, in bed with his brother, kissing him. Her body quickly got filled with guilt just by the thought of how she had betrayed him.  
>Elena fell to the ground; she couldn't control her tears anymore.<br>Damon continued pacing around in his room, trying to get his head around everything that had happened tonight when he heard the noise coming from the hall.  
>He rushed into the other room kneeling down in front of Elena,<p>

"I'm sorry" he took his hands around her trying to comfort her the best he could, after all she had done for him that night this was the least he could do for her. Elena looked deeply into his blue eyes, her tears still pouring down her soft cheeks.  
>"We need to find Stefan," She said to him sobbing like a little kid that had been robbed of candy.<p>

"Well" Damon pulled her up to him and placed his hands on Elena's cheeks making her look at him, "First we need to find Katherine, she's the only one who know something" but he was concerned that she would be all gone by now.

Them both started walking in to the living room, where the bottle of whiskey was standing on an old wooden table, next to the enormous fireplace.  
>Damon opened the bottle and took a big sip, before he handed it over to Elena, "want some?", he smirked trying to lightened the mood for a little bit.<br>Elena glanced over at him not looking very happy at all, "your brother is missing, and all you can think about is drinking alcohol?" She pushed his hand back, "no, I have better things to do".

The moment they had shared earlier that night was forgotten for now in Elena's mind, she could not understand how he could be so cold hearted.  
>She really thought Damon had changed, that they had made a connection.<br>After what happened before she actually doubted if being with Stefan was the right thing, but now that thought made her sick to her stomach.  
>Furious as she was, Elena still kept her eyes on him.<p>

"I'm going now Damon", she took a small step back, still not getting a real reaction from him, like he was just trying to ignore everything that was going on.  
>However, what Elena didn't know was that his head was working in high gear.<br>The guilt of him kissing his brothers girlfriend after Stefan had sacrificed everything he had become was eating him alive, or at least it felt like that, and the way Elena acted did not make the situation any better.

The fact that he had lived so long not showing the real him, being that stone hearted guy who didn't give a crap about anything, opening up to someone was really hard for him.

"Ok, you're still not going to answer me? Really.. after everything that happened here tonight?"  
>Elena asked him angrily<p>

Damon was shaking, trying with every muscle in his body not to crush the bottle in thousand pieces and do something he most likely would regret, he looked at Elena with narrow eyes.  
>"I.. think.. you better go…. NOW!", he snarled at her making it very clear that she needed to go away.<p>

"Fine, cause we are making so much progress finding Stefan here", she said sarcastically.  
>Elena quickly lifted up her black jacket hanging over the couch, before she turned around walking out of the boarding house, slamming the door as hard as she could as a final statement.<p>

Damon could feel his fingers twitching around the whiskey bottle he had in his hand, still trying to hold back the extreme force not to crush the bottle while Elena was still in the house.

He watched her closely as she walked further and further away from him.  
>As the door slammed shut, he couldn't hold back anymore, "FUUUUUCK" He screamed, crushing the bottle into bits.<p> 


	2. The unexpected

**AN: I hope you guys liked my first chapter; I am new so please let me know what I can to better. I am not sure where I am heading with this, and probably just going to go with the flow with this one.  
>And enjoy this new chapter<strong>

As Elena walked out of the boarding house, she stood a little while on the porch, not realizing until now how dark it actually had gotten outside.  
>The rain was pouring down, making splashing sounds as the heavy raindrops hit the ground.<br>Being out at the huge property in the middle of the night had always been a problem for her, especially when it was raining and windy outside.  
>She could hear the big trees surrounding the house creaking loudly; freaking her out even more, since you never knew what was lurking around in the dark forest at this time at night.<p>

"Why do I always park my car So far away?" Elena mumbled quietly as she put her black leather jacket on, in an attempt not to get that wet on her way over to the car that seemed to be million miles away.  
><em>Here it goes; <em>she thought to herself as she took the first step down from the porch, it felt like the sky had opened and buckets of water was hammering down,  
>and the raindrops slapping her in the face as she ran, making it very hard to see where she was heading.<br>The closer the red mini cooper got, the harder it was running with the wet clothes, getting heavier and heavier with every step she took.

As she got over to the car, she opened the door and quickly jumped in to the driving seat.  
>Elena took a swift look at herself in the mirror as she tied her soaking wet hair in a knot.<br>She leaned over to start the car when she noticed her car key was gone, when she precisely remembered not taking them out of the ignition.

"Hmm that's weird", she said to herself._  
><em>Then she took out her phone using the light from it to quickly look over the floor, but the keys were not in sight, not even in the passenger seat next to her where she usually put her things.

Walking back in to Damon while he was acting the way he did, was not sounding like a good idea, not when he made it very clear she had to go just a few minutes ago.  
>Elena decided to call Bonnie to ask her to come pick her up, leaving the car here rather than going in to Damon, sounded like a better idea at the moment.<br>However, just as she dialed Bonnies number, someone laid their hand on her shoulder. Elena screamed loudly and dropped her phone on the floor not seeing anything.  
>Elena tried reaching over to the doorknob in the darkness; it felt like her heart was coming out of her throat and her entire body was shaking as she tried to open the door.<br>As she finally managed to open the door, someone pulled her arm holding her back inside the vehicle.  
>Elena tried shaking the hand off, using all of her strength, she had to get loos, but the hand held her with a firm grip almost crushing her arm to pieces.<p>

"Elena, wait" A familiar voice asked from the seat behind her, as the person let go of Elena's arm.

Elena turned around quickly, her heart beaten so fast it felt like it was jumping out of her chest; her eyes widen facing someone she absolutely had not been expecting tonight.

"Katherine?" she said shockingly not understanding anything at the minute, Elena looked at her confusingly "What are you doing here?"

That question had been asked repeatedly in Katherine's head as she had been waiting for a chance to get Elena alone.  
>After she left Damon's bedroom and everyone thought she had left town, something that was originally the plan, Katherine had been hiding in the Salvatore boarding house.<br>Katherine overheard the entire conversation with Damon and Elena, trying to figure out what the plan was to get Stefan back, her one true love.  
>And since she knew Damon would never let her in on any plan her only chance was trying to get Elena to help her.<br>Katherine have always loved Stefan, even though she tried forgetting him for centuries, jumping from one guy to another, the feelings for him never went away.

"I need your help", Katherine asked desperately.  
>That's a sentence she never thought would come out of her mouth, but she was desperate because she knew what Klaus was capable of doing, something she experienced while she was held captive in Alaric's apartment.<br>He did not care about anyone other than himself and would destroy anything in his way to get what he wanted.  
>Elena could see it in Katherine's eyes that she was being sincere by the worried look she had, almost the same expression she used herself when she was concerned.<p>

"Ok I'm in, what do you want me to do?" the words just stumbled out of her mouth, If Damon or Stefan knew what just she agreed to, they would be furious after everything Kat had put them through.  
>But like Katherine, Elena was desperate as well getting Stefan back…<p> 


	3. At least we tried

**AN: Hope you guys like this chapter, and that you guys will review it, cause that will make my day:D**

Katherine climbed over to the passenger seat next to Elena, "So where are we going Miss Gilbert" Katherine looked curiously over at Elena who was still in shock over the decision to help her,  
>since she could just run directly back in to Damon who would be more than happy driving a stake through Katherine's heart.<p>

As she were taking a quick look in the review mirror, her hand holding the pendant that was hanging around her throat, the one Stefan once gave her.  
>It reminded her why and how important it actually was for her to find him again, even if that meant getting help from the one person she didn't have any trust in.<p>

"Maybe we should drive over to Bonnie, perhaps she can help us", Elena glanced over at Kat who didn't seem very impressed by that idea, by the expression on her face.

"I mean…" before Elena could finish the sentence, Katherine interrupted her, "Is that supposed to be a joke? Even you should be smart enough to know that witch girl would never help me or in this case us".  
>She was right; something that annoyed Elena extremely since Katherine was just sitting there acting, as she knew better.<br>Katherine's arms were in cross against her chest, telling Elena with her eyes that she was stupid just to be thinking of mixing Bonnie in to this.

"Do you have an idea then? Since everything I say isn't good enough," She asked Kat trying not to let her know how annoyed she was getting, gazing at her with narrowed eyes before looking back out the window.

"Actually I do", Kat looked back towards Elena and smirked slightly.

"The place Stefan was last seen obviously" She spoke with a steady voice as, she took something out of her pocket.  
>She couldn't really see what it was before Katherine handed her the car keys that had mysteriously disappeared a couple of minutes ago.<p>

"Guess you need this then", she smiled with a light giggle sound making an escape from her lips.

Elena grabbed the car keys quickly out of Katherine's hand, putting them in the ignition just as fast as she had taken them.  
>She started to drive, gazing out into the darkness that seemed to go on and on. The road seemed longer tonight, perhaps because she was sitting in a car with a 500-year-old vampire.<br>However, they didn't say anything enjoying the silence, but occasionally they gave each other a few deadly stares.

Finally Elena stopped the car outside the apartment building where Alaric lived; she drove around to the side, parking the car.  
>She reached for the door handle as Elena felt Katherine's hand on her shoulder stopping her from going anywhere, she looked quickly towards Katherine as she spoke "I think it's better you stay here,<br>at least until I see that everything is okay up there."

"OK", Elena answered slightly annoyed, since she just wanted to run up there to convince Stefan to come home with her, even though she knew that it probably wouldn't be that easy.

Katherine walked out of the car, taking a quick glance over at Elena who was sitting there frowning for herself in the car, Katherine laughed slightly of the look before she went in to the apartment building.

"If only she knew my plan for her," Katherine grinned evilly to herself as she was heading up the stairs unknown of what was in store for her in Alaric's living room.  
>She stood outside the door for a little while to hear if anyone was still in the apartment, but she couldn't hear anything, it was to quite.<br>Katherine carefully knocked on the door a couple times just to make sure that the apartment was empty, the door slowly opened up as her hands hit the wooden door.

A strong scent of blood rushed out in the hallway she cleared her throat as the smell made a tingling sensation in the back of her throat, the smell told her that something were not right.  
>She could already imagine what had been happening in front of her when she entered the room.<p>

Just as Katherine took the a step inside the living room, the first thing that met her was the sight of a young woman lying in her own pile of blood, or what was left of her anyway.  
>It was blood everywhere, and body parts spread all over the room, giving her a few ideas on what had been going on in there.<br>She walked slowly over to the young lady as she kneeled down beside her to get a better look, Katherine let out a quite sigh as she glanced over at the kitchen table seeing allot of empty bags of blood.  
>As much as she liked it when Stefan let out the beast inside of him, this was not like anything she had ever seen before.<br>She knew that if Stefan caused this alone he had let too much rage out, and that Klaus defiantly had something to do with this.  
><em>Where are you Stefan, <em>Katherine thought to herself as she stood up looking around in the room, in hope for finding something else that would tell her where they might be.  
>Everything other than the dead body and the bags of blood had been removed, and nothing proved that Klaus had ever been there.<p>

Katherine went back down to Elena, who was still sitting in the car anxious to get up there and see Stefan again.  
>She watched Katherine walk through the front door, she could look at the expression that it wasn't any good news and Elena let out a sigh mostly to herself but Katherine heard it loudly.<p>

Before Katherine got the chance to get in the car, Elena rushed out of the vehicle, looking into Katherine's eyes waiting for her to say something.

"He isn't there Elena, I'm sorry", Katherine let out a quite sigh just feeling her heart crushing as she said those words, since she, just as much as Elena wanted him to be there.


End file.
